


A Promise

by frobishounen



Series: Silences [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Demiromantic Character, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short, asexual Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobishounen/pseuds/frobishounen
Summary: Yuuri's silver aftermath.





	

The hotel room was full of questions of what had happened yet none of them where asked aloud. The silences passed and passed and passed, until a voice broke them after a long time that Yuuri had thought was his own, dedicated to his own comedown. 

“Are you still sad?” Viktor asked. Yuuri looked up. He was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall. The lights were dim and grey, and the younger man didn’t answer. Viktor felt bad and took a moment to process what Yuuri had done. He needed to come up with another plan. He was so unsure he wanted to quit before he began but he didn't this time. Instead, he looked at Yuuri and bit his lip.

“Come here,” he asked softly, opened his arms. Yuuri didn’t move, just sat there. Viktor got up and sat by his side. He wanted to take the chance.

“It’s okay,” he assured. He didn’t touch Yuuri. He wasn’t sure Yuuri wanted to be touched. 

“You were so close,” he said softly. “But that only means you can do it next year. You broke the world record.” He looked at the other man with a slight smile, eyes friendly. He looked soft now: none of the disappointment or bitterness from the rink had followed into the room. He was just proud and happy. He saw a welcomed challenge.

The silence carried on, but eventually Yuuri moved close to Viktor and let himself grieve. It poured out of him like a flooding river. How he’d just wanted Viktor to be proud. How he’d wanted to win for him. How it mattered the world to him to just be able to win, for real, for him. Viktor stayed where he was. He let Yuuri let it all out just staying there to be his rock, for it was what he needed now. 

“Should we go to the banquet tonight?” Yuuri asked finally, after a long silence after all the messy sobbing and deep breaths, Viktor’s warm hand against his back just stabilising him without movement. 

Viktor considered. “Maybe,” he said. “If you feel like going.” Yuuri looked up and nodded.  
“I think we should go,” he said.  
“Just remember that we can come back any time,” Viktor said. 

He didn’t want Yuuri to get upset. He wanted to protect him from everything. He would protect him from another loss. He would protect him from any snickering comments and any attention that was too much. 

The melancholy still hang in the air, and it would take a while for it to lift. They, however, were there together and they trusted each other. 

“I guess there’s worse reasons to get smashed than missing out on your wedding…”

“Yuuri!” Viktor said. “I promise, promise, promise! You’re not missing out! I’ll be here when you win me that gold.” He winked. “I’ll be here forever and ever if you let me.” Now it was his turn to tear up a little. Yuuri gave him a warm hug before going to change and open a bottle of vodka from the minibar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm new to publishing fanfic stuff so I'm sorry I guess :D This is a bit... Idk, jumpy or w/e, but I wanted to publish a small bit anyway rather than polishing after polishing. And yeah. This is a part of the Silences series which is like 20+ pages long at the point of writing this. Thanks for all the kudos so far! <33


End file.
